Bunnie Marron's diary
Hop Along The Bunny Trail My father has always told me to be the best bride I could be, but how am I suppose to if I am so shy? I'm so anxious and nervous all the time and I can not think of why I am this way. I usually don't have the nerve to ask anybody anything, maybe it's how I am. I'm not like the rest of the rabbit fairy tales characters, I'm just the daughter of the Rabbit's bride. Before I become someone's wife (in the far ''future) I want need to learn to be confident, while showing who I am. Nothing would be better than this. Chapter 1 In Storytelling 101, Mr. Nimble spoke in a way that went into my body. It made me hocus focus on the top he was going at. I gathered all of my important papers and carried them to the front. Mr. Nimble wanted me to speak up but I'm not too fond of that. I kept quiet and eventually went back to my seat. To me, it seemed like the whole class was staring. From C.A. Cupid to Ashlynn Ella, everyone was staring deep into me. I felt so uneasy. Pierina, daughter of Peter Pan, leaned to me and whispered, ''"Look Bunnie, you have to be a bit more brave if you want to get through life." I slouched way deep in my seat and put my head on the desk. I wish I was as brave as Pierina. The next class was also a participating class that I wasn't fond of. In fact, most of my classes are presenting classes. Chapter 2 My arms gripped my books closer to my chest as I walked to my next class-ic. I spotted Selena Fauna, daughter of the Fairy Queen and Muffy Muffington, daughter of the Muffin Man walking in the halls. Those two were doing the usual good deeds that they always do. I admire them so much and look up to them. They have such loving personalities and are good girls in general. Hunfrid Smalls, the smallest giant, was walking behind them carrying their books for them. They've insisted that their boyfriends can do it but Hunfrid does not take no for an answer. His heart is so big that he will do anything. "Bunnie!" Pearliana Bright, daughter of the Tooth Fairy, called to me. "Bunnie, I haven't seen you in forever!" Pearliana smiled so bright, that even Daring's smiled fell in comparison. Blocking her bright light, "Pearliana, it is great you are here!" Still gripping my books close, "I have a question for you." "Is there anything I can help about a problem?" Pearliana said opening up her own locker. She placed her books into while facing my way. "Are you okay?" I sighed. "Okay, here goes..." Chapter 3 My head was getting a little lightheaded. "Do you know how to become a little more...out there?" Pearliana's eyes widen. "You don't think you're out there?" I signed again. Chapter 4 TBA Chapter 5 TBA Chapter 6 TBACategory:Diaries Category:Bunnie Marron Logs